Pain
by ElsaTheSnowQueen2
Summary: This is from Elsa's pov and i may add other pov's later on. The story starts with Anna and Kristoff finding Elsa. She has been threw a lot. Shes lost a lot of blood and has been wounded badly. I stuck at summaries please let me know what you think! this is Post-Frozen.
1. Finding Elsa

The blood loss was becoming too much and I didn't know how much longer I could hold on. The pain was too much to bear as well. I slowly closed my eyes and reopened them. A face came into view, it was fuzzy and unclear. Then a voice sounded.

"Elsa hold on! I found her!"

"Anna." I said weakly.

"Elsa don't talk. You're too weak and you've lost a lot of blood." Anna replied to me as she brushed my bloody hair out of my face.

I slowly nodded my head. It took too much energy to talk. I'm sure my skin is paler than its natural shade. My whole body also hurt. Someone else entered the room.

"Anna, how is she do-" Kristoff entered the room and stopped short in his sentence.

I knew what he saw. My blood was on the walls and floor. A thin layer of ice was on the floor as well making a clear coat over my blood.

"Not well, shes lost so much blood. Help me carry her." Anna said as she moved hair from my face again.

I felt my body being moved a few minutes later. I winced and heard a "sorry" whispered. Then a gasp. What was left of my dress had fallen off revealing multiple cuts and bruises across my body.

"Anna get me the blanket from the bag." I heard Kristoff say.

I felt something soft being draped over me. I closed my eyes again this time not reopening them.

**let me know what you think of this so far and if i should add more on. it would mean so much to me!**


	2. authors note please read!

**i have changed my pen name from monkeymouse7906 to elsathesnowqueen2**

**i'll take ideas if you guys have any and i'll try to update soon as well!**


	3. Flashback part 1

**N/A so this chap is a little dark and the next one will be as well. this is my first time doing something dark so please don't be mad at me and i'll take ideas on how to make it better. i'm doing my best to describe what is going on so please don't yell at me if its not really good. should i add another POV? please let me know!**

_(FLASHBACK STARTS)_

_The door to my cell opened, I looked up from the position my body was in. My eyes met his and I wish I never looked up. His eyes revealed what new plans he had in store for me today. My back was covered with lashes that were a day old and still bleeding. My once beautiful dress was now just rags. I was weak and he made sure of that, so I couldn't use my powers to escape from this hell hole. I've been missing for two weeks now._

_"Hello Elsa, are we going to behave today?" Hans asked as he came to stand in front of me snickering as I struggled against my chains._

_I spat in his face. He raised his hand and slapped me across the face, leaving a new cut and a bruise that would be showing by the next day._

_"I'll take that as a no." Hans replied with a sly grin on his face._

_Panic flashed across my features as I realized what he planned to do._

_"Guards!" Hans shouted." Make the chains tighter!" (N/A her hands are in shackles like the ones in the movie)_

_Two guards walked into the room. Pity laced their faces, but they did as they were told and then left the room. I was alone again with him and now I was afraid._

_"Now lets have some fun." Hans said as he began removing his clothes and them mine._

_I closed my eyes. I didn't want this to happen but it was and I couldn't do anything about it. A while later I felt a sharp pain between my legs. I let out a shallow cry._

_"Don't struggle Elsa it'll only become worse." Hans spat as he grabbed my hair and forced me to look at his face._

_"I might be weak but I'll still fight against you." I said as anger began to lace my voice._

_Even though I was weak the room had began to ice. He forgot my powers are connected to my emotions. When he looked for a second I hit my head against his. He stumbled backwards and slipped on the ice and fell down._

_"You're going to regret that!" Hans growled as he stood back up._

_"Do your worst." I said making my voice sound strong even though I was deathly afraid._

_"As you wish my queen." Hans replied._

_"Don't call me that!" I yelled as the room temperature began to drop sharply._

_"I'll call you whatever I want." Hans snapped._

_He left the room and shouted something I couldn't hear fully. More guards came into my cell. Hans followed them with a smug look._

_"Hold her down." Hans shouted._

_Two guards held me down and they waited for Hans's next order which came shortly._

_"Break her legs." Hans said._

_"NO please anything but that!" I pleaded._

_"Shut up! Break her legs and burn them as well." Hans replied his evil grin returning._


	4. Flashback part 2

**last time:**

**He left the room and shouted something I couldn't hear fully. More guards came into my cell. Hans followed them with a smug look.**

**"****Hold her down." Hans shouted.**

**Two guards held me down and they waited for Hans's next order which came shortly.**

**"****Break her legs." Hans said.**

**"****NO please anything but that!" I pleaded.**

**"****Shut up! Break her legs and burn them as well." Hans replied his evil grin returning.**

* * *

NOW

I struggled as one of the guards raised what looked like a hammer with blood already smeared across it. I was held tighter so my struggles ended in vain. The guard brought the hammer down quickly and with deadly aim. My right leg sounded with a sickening snap. I began to struggle again as I watched my leg change to a sicking purple. I ignored the pain that shot throughout my entire body. Hans shouted something else at the guard and I felt myself being stretched out. The same guard then did the same with my left. This time I screamed and the room began to ice. Hans watched with amusement. It only angered me because I knew that was all he wanted to hear.

"Great job, now burn them." Hans said with a note of happiness to his voice.

"Prince Hans, don't you think shes had enough?" the guard asked that broke my legs.

"YOU dare question my methods?!" Hans snapped as he turned to face the single guard.

"I was- I- No sir." the guard stammered out quickly.

"Good now do as you're told and burn her legs." Hans replied.

"Yes sir, right away sir." the guard answered.

The guard left the room and came back shortly with multiple pieces of hot metal. They were all glowing red. I tried moving forgetting my legs were broken until I felt pain shot through my body.

"What are you waiting for?" Hans questioned angrily.

"Nothing sir." the guard replied slowly.

"You know what I'll do it." Hans said as he took the glowing metal from the guards palm.

Once its in his hand, he walks over to me and smirks as I try to push myself further into the wall. He grabs both of my legs roughly causing me to yelp. He then brings the red hot metal down to my skin. Pain erupts throughout my body as the hot metal comes in contact with my cool skin. An agonized scream escapes my mouth before I can stop it.

This happens multiple times until I can no longer feel the pain. My body had become numb to it. I no longer screamed and this angered Hans. He turned away from me to look at one of his guards or should I say my guards, I took a chance and look at my legs both were a sickening shade of purple and had ugly tents of red to them. My legs had 2nd and 3rd degree burns, the welts had already begun to rise. I turned my head away not wanting to look at them anymore.

"You! Give me your knife." I heard Hans yell as I fought to keep my eyes open.

The person that Hans yelled at gave him his knife quickly.

"Unchain her now!" Hans said next.

"But sir, aren't you worried that she could use her powers?" the guard said almost mockingly.

"Just do what I say!" Hans shouts.

"Yes sir." the guard said meekly.

The guard came over and pulled out his keys and undid my chains. I lay there on the cool floor not wanting to move. Hans walked over and bent down to my level.

"Sit up." Hans commanded as he looked back to me.

"Make me!" I spat as I looked up so my eyes met his.

"As you wish." Hans replied as he grabbed my hair and roughly pulled my face up to his.

He then slowly dragged the knife across my arms not cutting into my skin but only pressing down. That quickly changed once he saw that this wasn't phasing me. He increased pressure on the knife and pulled it down left arm. I gritted my teeth and then closed my eyes. I was trying to keep my emotions in check.

My left arm was covered in eight long gashes that were only 2 inches deep. My right arm was covered in twice as many cuts, these ones were much deeper and longer. Blood was slowly trickling down both of my arms and I was becoming dizzy from the lack of food and blood loss.

"I'll be back in a week to put you out of your misery." Hans told me in a deathly whisper as he leaned down by my face.

"And what if I die before you get back or what if my sister finds me." I dare to ask as I turn my head to face him with hate in my eyes.

"If you die thats okay, but if your sister finds you I'll hunt you down and kill you right away." Hans answered a smirk on his face letting me know that he's not bluffing.

He exists the room and his guards follow him. They don't bother to chain me back up because Hans told them I was too close to death to even bother with it. I used my arms to pull myself up even though I was in so much pain. I reached for my ragged dress and draped it over my body. My arms were still bleeding but not as much, I was thankful for that. I wanted death to come but I knew that I had to keep fighting. I wanted to see my sister again, she means so much to me, I mean she never gave up on me even when I shut her out for all those years. I close my eyes thinking I might be able to regain some of my strength.

(Flashback ends)

**N/A : so this was part 2 of my flashback. what do you all think? i may do Hans's pov next what do think should i? and what if Hans got Elsa pregnant. **

**just some random fact about me i was burned by hot water at a young age. i had two 2nd degree burns and one 3rd degree one. **

**SO WILL ELSA EVER RECOVER FROM THIS EVENT OR WILL SHE LOCK HERSELF AWAY AGAIN? stay tuned to find out and if you see any errors let me know and i'll do my best to fix them! **


	5. Anna

Anna POV

My sister was missing close to three weeks. Kristoff and i found her a few days ago. It was the worst sight I've ever seen. The blood on the walls and floor, how deathly pale my sister Elsa looked. Her skin was a different story, her legs had a purple hue to them and welts spread up and down the flesh. Her back was a mess, an angry red starting back at me or should I say us.

The doctor told us it was a miracle shes alive because shes lost so much blood. We found out her legs were broken and burned, her back was unrecognizable and her arms have cuts across them that are still bleeding are vary in length.

We weren't able to reset her legs at the exact moment or clean her wounds. The doctor said it would have to wait until she was aware of her surroundings again. I'm currently sitting outside her door waiting for the maid to finish cleaning and come out of the room. A scream interrupts my thoughts.

"M'lady, please clam down you're only going to injury yourself further." the maid explained.

"Elsa!" I screamed as I ran into her room.

"Anna!" Elsa cried out when she saw me.

Elsa tried getting off the bed but just ended up falling on the floor.

"Leave us." I said to the maid who was trying to move Elsa to the bed but was failing because Elsa would cower away from her.

"Yes, M'lady. If you need anything else let me know." the maid answered as she exited the room.

Once the maid left the room I knelled down so I was level with my sister who was shaking violently.

"Elsa, you need to calm down." I said trying to get her to look at me. " You're safe now and he can't hurt you."

What I told her seemed to set her off. The room began to ice over and snow fell as well at a steady pace.

"Elsa, I'm going to put you back on the bed and then go and get the doctor. Okay?" I said as put her arms around my neck and then stood up with her.

After a few tires I finally got Elsa back on the bed. I turn to leave the room but Elsa's voice stops me.

"Anna, how long was I gone?" Elsa asks as she looks down at her lap.

"Almost a month," I answer. " and before you can ask you were out for a week. Stay in that bed. I'll be back."

"Yes mother." I hear Elsa reply with a hint of humor.

I closed the door to Elsa's room and then went to find the doctor. I was halfway to his office when I ran into him.

"Princess Anna, how are you doing? And your sister?" Dr. Caleb asks.

"I'm doing quite well and my sister just woke up." I answered joy filling my voice.

"That's great and I was just on my way to check on her." Dr. Caleb said as we begin walking back to my sisters room.

I opened the door and closed it after the doctor followed me in.

"Elsa, the doctors here to look at you again." I told her as I sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Okay, when hes done can I clean my hair." Elsa asks as she plays with some locks of white blonde hair that is tinted with red.

"I'm afraid your hair will need to be cut." I inform." We've already tried getting it out."

"Who's we?" Elsa asks.

I remain silent.

"ANNA." Elsa says he tone becoming dangerous.

"Me and Greda." I answered quickly.

"Okay lets focus on something else now." Dr. Caleb says breaking apart our bickering.

"Like what?" I hear Elsa ask.

"Well, I'll need to clean the burns on your legs and then reset them, clean the cuts on your arms and back and any other injuries as well." Dr Caleb answers. " Your Majesty."

* * *

**SO sorry if this seems so short. I've been busy in school with a huge project my english teacher decided she had to give us! so if i can't update for awhile that is why.**

**i have a poll up for this story and it would mean lot to me if you would go and vote on it because it deals with something that has happened in the story and i would love my readers ideas on what i should do. **

**and i send shout outs to all of those that have followed, favorited, and left me a review.**


	6. Author's note very important please read

**So Sorry this isn't a NEW CHAPTER! **

**I'm currently working on the next chap. i just got out of school for the summer but i have to help my mom work so please don't give up on me! **

**My goal for the next chap. is to make it HANS POV. Just don't me mad at me if i can't get his personality right because at heart I believe I'm more like Elsa , or so I've been told! **

**So I plan on having the next chap up in the next couple days but don't be mad if I don't and i have to send it to my beta! SO it may take longer so expect it in about a week maybe longer. **

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2 out!**

**and thanks to all my followers and reviewers and people that favorite me.**

**P.S. please go to my profile, i have a pole up for this story and it would make me really happy if you voted on it because i would know what to do! **


	7. we met Hans(flashback)

**SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! life has just been really busy! **

**So umm, This chapter will have more than one POV. And we'll finally see HANS! This is my first time writing in his POV so please don't be mad at me! **

**and on more thing - i have a poll for this story up so it would make me really happy if you would look at it and vote! i plan on leaving it up for about 2 more weeks! **

**So i hope i fixed my errors if you guys find anymore please let me know where they are and i'm sorry if this feels rushed! I've just been really busy like I've said before! **

* * *

Elsa POV

Did he just say what I think he did. Yep he did.

"When are we going to do this then?" I find myself asking even though I really don't want to find out.

"We were going to do it shortly after you awoke." answered.

"'That's fine." I reply as i use my sore arms to pull myself up to a sitting position.

He gives me a small smile after I answer then goes to his bag and pulls out some tools. He then comes back over to where I'm sitting. I now notice that I have bandages on my arms and legs. He pulls out a pair of scissors from his coat.

I tense up. Anna feels me do this. I know because she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Elsa its okay. He's just going to clean the cuts and burns and reset your bones." Anna explains to me as she glances up and sees ice forming on the walls.

"I know Anna its, I'm just- its hard to explain." I began but out of the corner of my eyes I notice the doctor getting closer to me with the scissors.

Right there instead of seeing the doctors face, I see Hans face. I scream and shot ice towards him not seeing where it hits. I was busy trying to get out of the room forgetting again about my legs until my body hits the floor. The scabs on my arms break open and began to bleed. I know this because the once white bandages turn red. I could hear Anna and the doctor yelling at each other. I feel hands on my waist and I lose it again.

"Let me go!" I scream as the room temperature drops.

"Elsa its just me! Calm down!" Anna pleads with me as I struggle.

My body was still weak, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from this place of terror. My vision starts to fade until everything goes black. My last thought was _I need to get away._

* * *

_Hans POV ( Flashback)_

_I was finally released from prison after serving a three-year sentence. I'm madder than hell at the bitch Queen of Arendelle and her stupid sister that almost fell for my trap! My parents along with my older brothers have now decided that I should live on an island in exile. Fuck them all._

_I'm currently plotting on how to get back at the fucking witch Elsa and that dumb-ass Anna. I'm hearing rumors of a wedding in Arendelle. I asked one of the ship hands if they were true. They are. My hand goes to my pocket were I managed to slip a small sliver knife._

_The cook would be here soon with my food. I would start there. Then I would kill the ships captain and take over the ship. I would also have to get rid of my sideburns._

"_Hey you, do you want to eat or not?!" the cook yells as he banged on the cell door._

"_Yes, I want to fucking eat." I yell._

_He unlocks the door, puts down the food and re locked the door. When he turned his back I made my move. I pulled him back sharply and brought the sliver knife to his throat and swiped it across in one swift movement. Before I let his body fall I grab the keys at his waist. Blood begins to pool around his body._

_I unlocked the door and stepped over the body. I make my way towards the captains quarters. I find it soon enough. I press my ear against the door. I hear a faint cough and the snoring. I small smile goes across my lips. I open the door and quietly make my way to the bed. I pulled out the bloody sliver knife and held it above the captains chest. Metal pricing flesh meets my ears seconds later. The captains eyes shot open and locked with mine before they glazed over and closed for the last time. I pulled the knife out and cleaned it with the bed sheets. I exited the captains room and shut the door behind me._

_I ran to the stairs and went up them so I was on the top deck._

"_Attention!" I yelled. " Your captain is dead and now I'm in charge. I declare a course change. Set our course to Arendelle."_

"_Yes sir, right away sir." a skinny man answered._

"_Excellent. How long we arrive?" I ask._

"_Four days sir." the same skinny man answered._

_Once I have my answer I go back to the captains' room after I order his body thrown overboard. His body was removed along with the sheets which were now stained red and new sheets were then placed down._

_4 days later_

"_Sir, we have just arrived. " the skinny man told me. I learned his name is Robert._

"_Thank you. And can you help me with something?" I reply with a small sly grin on my face._

_The crew member, I mean Robert agrees when I tell him its the bitch Elsa I plan on kidnapping. He tells me he has a drug that we can put in the Queens wine. I smile and gladly tell him to do it. We leave the ship wearing disguises so we can bend in. My sideburns are gone so hopefully I won't be so recognized if spotted. We easily get into castle by saying that we brought some wine for the wedding._

_We put wine down and put label on it saying "__**FOR QUEEN ELSA**_"_. Then we go into hiding waiting for later._

_At 7 that night the wedding reception starts. A servant pours a glass of wine for the Queen, not knowing its spiked. We get out of our hiding spot and head to the dark garden. We're there for twenty minutes when we hear voices._

"_I'm fine Anna, go have fun." says the bitch Elsa._

"_But Elsa, you just said you were feeling dizzy and light-headed. Come back inside and just go to bed." the dumb ass Anna tried pleading._

'_Don't do it Elsa, stay out here.' I thought._

"_Anna, I'll be fine. I just need some fresh air." Elsa responded to her sisters plea._

"_Okay, if you say so. I'll come check on you in a while. " Anna answers before she walks away._

_I watch as Elsa makes an ice bench and takes a seat. She brought her hands to her mumbled something that sounded like 'Damn headache.'_

_I looked at my 'partner' and asked " How much longer?" _

"_A minute now." _

_No sooner than him saying this we heard a small crash. I looked up and saw that Elsa had passed out. We put the rest of out plan into action. Don't ask how we got away with a body over our shoulders. I'll never know. We get back to the ship and put the Queens body in an empty but dirty cell. We set sail and were set to arrive in a few days and the bitch Elsa would be unconscious for about a week. We arrive sooner than planed and we move the body to another cell and chain her in chains I used three years earlier._

_(flashback ends)_

* * *

**_So please let me know what you think and i have already started working on the next chapter! _**

**_and shout-out to DragonIceFury for brainstorming with me for this chapter so its dedicated to you! _**


	8. Hans( again) present

Hans POV

"What do you mean she's gone!?" I shot.

I had just gotten back from going into 'hiding' because some word had gotten out that I had escaped from the prison ship.

"There was an inside source and when it was time to switch shifts she wasn't in hear cell." Sam explained.

"Where's Robert?" I ask as my blood begins to boil.

"He was the inside source." Sam informs me.

"That Bastard! When was she taken!?" I ask yelling.

"Four days after you left." Sam replies.

"Is he still here?"

"No sir, I have people searching for him as we speak."

I turn around and notice a deep red brick laying on the ground. I pick it up and quickly turn back around to face Sam. I walk up to him and with the brick in my hand i bring it against his skull until I until i hear it break. Blood has by now sprayed itself across my face. Sams body falls to the ground and I drop the brick beside it.

Now that I'm no longer mad I leave the room after yelling at someone to clean up the body. I now have to make a new plan and this time I will kill the bitch Elsa for good. I beginning thinking to myself.

_She's lost so much blood as it is, I'd be surprised if she lived another two weeks. The lashes on hear back were infected. So that only took away to amount of time I believe she had left. Anna would be devastated when her sister dies. But then Arendelle would be open to attack because they would be mourning their worthless Queen. And attack I will._

* * *

**so sorry if this feels rushed! i realized i haven't updated in awhile so i figured i would post some new chapters! **


	9. Anna helps take care of Elsa

Anna POV

After my sister passes out I kick Dr. Caleb out. I then get Gerda in the room so her and I can take care of Elsa. While Elsa is still out I undo the wrappings. Her back and arms are taken care of first. Gerda brings in warm water that I begin to use.

Soon enough the water is a deep red from all the dried blood. I hear Gerda mumble something.

"What was that Gerda?" I ask.

"I said your sister will be lucky if non of these scar." Gerda answers before she says something else. " Go ahead and brush your sisters hair out so it can be cut."

Gerda helps me sit up Elsa who is slowly waking up again. I sit behind Elsa and begin to brush out her hair. Its died light red at the moment because her blood is in her hair.

"Elsa, listen to me." I say. "I'm going to cut your hair. I need you to sit still."

Elsa doesn't answer me but she nods her head. I bring the scissors to Elsa's hair and cut it. Her once waist long hair now just barely goes to her shoulders.

"Elsa, we're going to clean your burns and reset your bones." Gerda says as she sits beside Elsa on the bed.

Again Elsa doesn't verbally answer but she nods her head. I move and sit beside Elsa as Gerda begins to scrap off the dead skin with a small metal object. I watch as my sisters face turns to one of extreme pain. I know its going to hurt more when we rest her bones. I glance away from Elsa's face for a moment and look at her legs. The right leg is more swollen than the left. Gerda catching me looking at the and looks up and I see her eyes are filled with tears.

"She'll be okay, your sister is strong." Gerda tells me as she gives me a small container. "Anna, I need you to help me put on this slave and when that's done help me rest your sisters bones."

Once I'm done with that I watch as Gerda runs her hands along my sister's right leg trying to locate the break. She finds it a moment later and motions for me to place my hands just below the knee. When I'm told I pull really hard on the leg and hear a sicking snaps the bone comes back into alignment. Gerda then wraps the leg and tells me its a cast or splint.

We repeat the process with the other leg. When we're done i hear small sobs. I look over to my sister who is normally so strong in appearance and see her looking weak. I hesitantly reach out my hand to touch the side of her face that has a tender bruise on it.

"Elsa, you know you can talk to me,right." I say as she finally lets me touch her even if it was the other side of her face without the bruise.

"I know. I'm just not ready." Elsa responds her voice in a whisper.

" I understand, I'm here when you're ready to talk. Kai is taking care of your duties until your able to take them back over." I tell her before I gout up to leave.

An arm grabs my wrist as I turn around.

"Anna, please stay." I hear Elsa say in a pleading tone.

"I'll stay but first I need to talk to Kristoff." I reply as I kiss her temple.

Elsa gives me a small okay. I sigh deeply after I leave the room. I let my tears fall freely now as I run to find my husband.

* * *

**So heres Anna helping Gerda with Elsa and I just feel so bad for both of them! So i have a question for you all should Elsa's wounds scar or not? **


	10. Kristoff

**Finally I have posted a chapter in Kristoss POV! YES! NOW I would like to know from you guys who i should do next! I was thinking maybe Elsa, what do you think?**

* * *

Kistoff POV

Sven happily takes the carrot from my hand before I begin to brush his dirty fur. I was almost done when I felt arms wrap around my waist. Sobs meet my ears as well.

"Anna, are you okay?" I ask as I drop the brush and put my arms around her.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm worried about Elsa. She's hardly spoken since we found her." Anna cries.

"Anna listen to me. I believe when your sister is ready to talk she will. She's gone through a lot." I try explaining. " I believe time will tell how and when she's going to heal."

"Okay. Can I stay with her tonight?" Anna asks still crying softly.

"Sure. If it makes you feel better." I reply as I softly kiss her temple.

Anna gives me a sad smile before she pulls away.

"I promised her I would right back. I'll see you later. I love you." Anna says before she leaves.

"Anna make sure your sister eats! And I love you too!" I yell after her.

"I will!" Anna yells before she disappears from my sight.


	11. Anna gets Elsa to talk part 1

**Soo sorry its taken me awhile to update. I just started school Monday and I've been busy! If there's any errors please let me know and i'll do my best to fix them and I'm leaving my poll up for about 1 more week then i'm taking it down! So please go and vote on it so i know what you all want!**

* * *

Elsa POV

After Anna leaves the room I lay back against the pillows on my bed. I'm sore everywhere but I didn't know what hurts worse. My legs or my arms. I decided on the former. I want something else to do other than just sitting here but Anna would not like that.

"Elsa, can I come in?" Anna asks as she knocks on my door thirty minutes later.

"Yes." I answer sitting up again with a small groan.

"How are you feeling?" Anna asks as she enters my room with a tray of food and two mugs of hot chocolate.

"I feel like shit and I want to do something else besides just laying in bed." I answer with a frustrated sigh.

"Yeah, um I, was told to keep you in your bed until I was told otherwise." Anna informs me.

"UGH! I just want out of this bed!" I groan with displeasure.

"I know you're mad and all but I would like to eat while the food is still hot. How about you? And don't even think about leaving that bed unless its to go to the bathroom." Anna says as she shivers slightly from the cold.

"Fine, and you know I can just make an wheelchair right?" I reply as I make the room warmer for my sister.

"Don't even think about it!" Anna says as she shoves a plate of food in my lap.

I look down at the small white plate in my lap. A sandwich greets my face. Upon further exploration I find that its a BLT. There's also a small bowl of mixed fruit. Anna then hands me a mug of hot chocolate. I can tell its hot chocolate because of the heavenly aroma coming from it.

"Anna, what happened while I was gone?" I ask after I take a drink.

"You don't want to know." Anna says with a nervous tone to her voice.

"Now I want to know." I answer with a serious tone of my own.

"Well um, lets just say the kingdom went into a state of panic when they discovered you were missing. Since Kristoff and I have no idea how to run a kingdom your council put Kai in charge. Kristoff and I went to look for you at the Ice Palace and all over Arendelle. When we couldn't find you after a week we sent out search parties to other kingdoms. We found you about a month later in the Southern Isles dungeon. I don't want to describe what I saw. We brought you back here and put some bandages on your injuries." Anna explains in a meek voice.

"So how many people know where I was?" I ask.

"Only Kristoff, Kia, Gerda, the doctor and me." Anna answers.

"What about the council? Do they know?"

"I don't think so, but can I ask who did this to you and what they all did?"

" I really don't want to talk about it." I answer in a whisper. The room now had a light snow in it.

"Elsa, you should talk about what's bothering you, it may help." Anna said as she moved the empty tray off my bed as she moves closer to me.

"Anna you really don't want to know who did this and what this person had done to me." I try pleading.

"Elsa please I don't care who did it! Please just tell me! " Anna yells at me while crying.

"My nerves were getting out of control and it had gotten colder in the room and the snow was heavier. I tried calming myself down and it was not working. Maybe Anna was right, it would be to talk about what's bothering me.

"Fine!" I shout. " I'll tell you who did this to me!"

"Who?" Anna asks me after I answer her.

"Hans.' I answer quietly.


	12. Anna's rage

ANNA P.O.V

I go quiet as I hear Hans name come from my sisters mouth.

"Oh Elsa." I say as I wrap my arms around her.

She flinches away for a moment before settling into my touch. I guess when I grabbed her I touched some still tender wounds.

"I told Kristoff I was staying with you tonight. Is that okay?" I voice after Elsa has stopped shaking.

"Thats fine." Elsa answers. "But don't expect me to tell you what happened until I'm ready."

"I won't. But remember I'm here for you."

There was a knock at the door and Gerda poked her head inside.

"Would you like me to run you a bath, Elsa?" Gerda asked with a small smile on her face.

"That would be nice." Elsa answered. "Anna can you help me get the wrapping off?"

I nodded my head as I helped Elsa remove her dark turquoise top.

"Anna, I can." I answer as I begin to unwrap the bandage Elsa wants me to take off.

A knock sounded on the door as I finished taking off the wrappings and tossed them.

"Who is it?" Elsa asked.

"It's Gerda, I just finished running you the bath you wanted." Gerda answered.

"Thank you Gerda." Elsa replies with a small smile.

When Gerda leaves the room I help my sister to the bathroom. I turn around to leave once she's in the tub. A hand grabs mine before I can leave though and I turn to face my sister and my heart breaks. She looks so sacred to be left alone. She's nervous as well because a light snow has begun to fall.

"Do you want me to stay?" I ask quietly.

Elsa nods her head weakly. I take a seat on the stool by the tub. I watch as Elsa just sits there and I happen to glance at her cut up back. It's still an angry red color and looks extremely painful.

"Elsa, do you need help?" I ask because I can't bear seeing her like this.

"Yes, it hurts when I move." Elsa answers as she tries not to cry.

I know its hard for her to admit that she needs help. I'm going to kill Hans. He hurt my sister and I fear she may go back to her old ways. I move the stool so I'm behind Elsa, not beside her. I carefully poor water onto her head to wet her now short pale blonde hair. I then massage soap into the hair and rinse it out after awhile. I then proceeded to clean Elsa's back and a small sound of pain stops me.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No."

"Do you want to get out?"

"Yes."

I struggle to get Elsa out of the tub.I sighed heavily when I finally got her out to tub and placed on the wooden stool.

"Fine you can make the wheelchair so we can get you to your room." I say with a dramatic sigh.

A small smile forms on her lips as she raises her hand and flicks her wrist.

A solid ice chair with wheels appears before us. Once she's done I help her move into the chair. She winces a little as my hand brushes against her sore back. Soon we are back in her room and I place her on the bed.

"Elsa do you know where Gerda put the bandages?" I ask as I look around for them.

"On the nightstand I think." Elsa answers in a shallow voice.

"Find them." I replied holding them up with a small smile.

I move to sit next to Elsa on the bed. She's starting at her hands and holding the towel against her body.

"Elsa, this needs to go so I can re-bandage your injuries." I plead.

Elsa sighs deeply before letting me take the pale blue towel. I began to tightly wrap the bandage around Elsa's chest. She doesn't talk while I do this.

"Are you hungry?" I ask when I'm done.

"No, not really." Elsa answers quickly.

I begin to wonder further what Hans did to her, she's afraid of being touched in any way unless she wants to be touched. Same with being left alone.

**Sorry its been so long since I've updated! I just got so busy with school and I have a test/quiz every Friday in one class and most of my classes this year are really hard. So please be have some patience and I'll update whenever I can! **


	13. Hans vents his anger

**So heres another chapter! and shot out to my friend Conner! This chapter is for you! And thanks for the help! **

**Enjoy and please read and review! **

Hans P.O.V.

"Prince Hans we found the traitor. Would you like to see him?" Sam asked as he stepped into the room I was in.

"Yes, bring in the one who dared to turn his back on me!" I roared.

"Yes, sir right away." Sam replied as he rushed out.

He came back a short time later with a man in shackles. The funny thing is he didn't look frightened at all.

"So tell me Robert, why did you help the fucking Snow Queen.I told you to let her sit in the damn cell and let her rot!" I spat as I slapped Robert on the face.

"I wanted to get her out of here! Away from you!" Robert yelled back to me after I hit him in the stomach.

"Its your fault she's gone and your fault if she's still alive!" I shot as I punch Robert to the ground then kick him repeatedly.

"Prince Hans the cell you wanted is ready." A guard yells from the open doorway.

"Great! Take him there right now and chain him up too." I answer with a sly grin on my face.

The guard came into the small stone room and pulled Robert to his feet. Robert put up a small fight as he got shoved out the door against his will.

"Sam! Get your ass in here!" I shot.

"Yes, sir. You called for me." Sam answers as he comes running into the room I'm in.

"I want you to go the Arendelle and gain someones trust that works in the palace. I told him as I turned around.

"Yes, sir I'll leave right away." Sam replies as he ran out quickly.


	14. Sam POV and Elsa's dream

**So you all don't get confused there are 2 points of view in this chapter and Elsa's 'dream' will go on next chapter. **

Sam P.O.V.

I rush out the room before he can change his mind. I go to my room and pack what little clothes I have and leave. I don't like serving Hans but it keeps my baby girl alive. She's all I have left after hear mothers death. I board the ship knowing that if I fail I won't ever see my little Angel ever again. I single tear falls from my face as I look into the paling sunset.

**Here's where Elsa's POV starts**

_Elsa P.O.V -shortly after her bath_

_I sit quietly on my bed after Anna is done helping me. She wants me to eat but I'm not hungry. Anna sits beside me on the bed and she wants to say something, I can see it in her eyes._

_"Not tonight Anna. Maybe tomorrow." I say as she opens her mouth._

_"Oh, okay. I understand." Anna replies with a sad smile._

_She decides to lay down on the bed while I sit there thinking. There are many things I don't want to tell her about. I want to go to sleep but I'm afraid of what will happen while I'm sleeping. I can't even be left alone while I'm awake. Against my will I fall alseep._

_Elsa-flashback/dream_

_Shortly after I go outside I pass out. When I wake up I'm in a dirty cell with a small window. I try sitting up but have to lay back down because of a splitting headache. My vision is fuzzy and unfocused. I could feel the ship rocking back and fourth on the waves. Wait! BOAT?! WATER!? I panicked and ended up icing over my small cell._

_"Hey boss! She's awake!" a man yelled as he looks towards my cell._

_"Thanks Robert. Go ahead and give her something to eat." A familiar voice shouted back._

_"Yes Prince Hans." Robert shouted._

_My eyes widened for brief moment before the went back to normal. Robert came some time later with a small tray of food. I expected him to throw it at my face and walk away. But he didn't do that._

_"Queen Elsa, would you like something to eat?" Robert asked._

_"Why do you care?!" I snap looking up at him._

**Sorry if there is any errors. I will update again ASAP but I have to write out more chapters now so please don't give up on me! And I'll try to make them longer but no promises!**


	15. dream finished, A guest?

**So happy Halloween! Heres a chapter for all of you! and shout-out again to Conner for helping me with this chapter! So its for you! and I put a movie quote in it from Freddy vs. Jason somewhere! **

**This chapter has two POV's so don't get lost it starts with Elsa and then goes to Anna! **

"_I could just let you starve, but the boss told me to feed you." Robert replied with a short tone to his voice._

"_Fine." I mumble for an answer after a moment._

_He puts the plate in front of me and leaves. I pick up what is supposed to oatmeal. Once I'm done eating it I feel dizzy and lightheaded. Next thing I know my world goes black. Again. _

_When I wake up I'm in a cell with chains on my hands. The door opens and Robert walks in and Hans does too. Robert stands in the doorway, while Hans walks towards me. He stops a few feet away from me and smile like he just caught a prize. _

"_What do you want?" I snap as I see the look on his face._

"_Nothing really, just your kingdom and for you to admit that what happened awhile ago was just a family feud being taken care of." Hans answers as he inspects his nails._

"_No." I answer simply and boldly._

"_What do you mean no?" Hans asks stepping closer to me. _

"_I mean no. I won't do that at all. I would rather die." I answer._

"_If thats what you want. I can make that happen." Hans answers as he snaps his fingers._

_A big buff man enters the room with a box in his hands. He gave the box to Hans who opened it. A bright smile appeared on his face as he pulled the object out from the tan box for me to see. A leather whip with sharp bones on the edges met me eyes. And my breath caught in my throat. _

"_Now will you do as I say? or not?" Hans questioned as he placed the whip back in the box._

"_My answer is still no." I reply shortly. _

_He walks over to me and stands in front of me. A hand is raised and he touches my cheek. I flinch away but he grabs my jaw roughly and turns it so I'm facing him again. _

"_You will do what I'm telling you." Hans says with anger beginning to lace his voice. _

"_No I'll never help you." I spit. _

"_I guess we'll have to go back to your other statement." Hans says as he leaves me and heads back to the table to get the whip._

_He stands in front of the table before he tells Robert to stand by me. Hans moves to stand close to me again, the whip thrown over his shoulder._

"_Last chance Snow Queen, you will help me or suffer the outcome." Hans says in a deathly whisper._

_For his answer I spit in his face, manners being the last thing on my mind._

"_Robert turn her around and pin her arms above her head. Oh and chain her to the wall as well." Hans says wiping my spit out of his eyes. _

_The next thing I know Robert is pulling me to my feet. He turns me around and shoves me against the wall. My hands went out in front of me to try and soften the blow. Shortly after I hit the wall my hands are grabbed and pulled above my head. My muscles screamed in protest._

"_You had your chance Snow Queen." Hans sneers as he comes behind me and whispers this in my ear. _

_I can't move or do anything so I just stand there. As much as I hate him I don't want to use my powers on him._

"_My sister will find me." I threaten._

"_I doubt that, Welcome to my world, bitch. I should warn, you princess the first time tends to get a little messy." Hans answers back._

_I had to calm down so I wouldn't do anything dangerous. Hans pulled the whip back and I heard it whistle in the air before it hit my back. My nerves exploded and I felt pain everywhere. I didn't cry out though. The second time the whip hit my back I gritted my teeth. My back was wet with my warm blood. Before he did it a third time he cut away the back of my dress leaving my back bare. He then continues his assault leaving me dizzy from the smell of blood and it didn't help that I didn't eat a lot in the past few days. I lost count around forty-five. After what seemed like hours he stopped._

"_I'm done for now, but I'll be back later." Hans said as he flicked the whip and watched with amusement as my blood splattered the walls._

_After he left with Robert following him another guard came into the room with a set of keys. He walked over to me and reached out to undo the locks. When he unlocked them I tried to stay standing up but my legs buckled out from under me. He left shortly after that and didn't come back. I crawled into a corner trying not to let my back touch the wall, but gave up. And for the first time in a long time I cried._

_I began thinking about everything that went on that day or week. I don't really know at this point. My little sister got married to her 'true love' and was really happy. I didn't know it was snowing until a snowflake landing on my nose causing me to sneeze._

_End flashback/dream_

Anna P.O. V

After Elsa fell asleep I sit on the other side of the bed watching her. Now that I've gotten the chance to look at her,I see how worn down she is. And what catches my eye is the stray mark on her neck which came from when Hans had her I'm guessing.

I fall asleep with a frown on my face. I'm awoken by a scream and snow falling on me sometime later.

"Elsa wake up!" I yell as I try shaking her.

"No stop! Please I'll do what you want!" Elsa shots while shes crying.

"Elsa wake the hell up!" I shot shaking her harder.

She wakes up halfway at first before she's fully awake.

"Elsa are you okay?" I ask while shes leaning on my shoulder crying.

She shook her head no. Great I think to myself we're back to her not talking. I don't push the issue though. A knock sounds on the door and I detach myself from Elsa who has fallen asleep again.

"What is it, Kai?" I ask opening the door.

"I don't know ma'am. He didn't leave a name." Kai answered with sad smile. " How is she?"

"Okay I'll be down in a minute and I don't know. She won't talk about it and I just wish I could help her." I reply looking back to Elsa is sleeping peacefully for now.

I leave the room after I grab my clock. The hallways are quite and not filled with laughter like they were months ago. I go into the study were a man is sitting in my sister chair with his feet on the desk.

"I don't know who you think you are but I need you to come back later." I say anger in my tone or maybe I just sound annoyed.

The man in the chair drops his legs and lets out a laugh. I stop for a moment, I know that laugh. Its Rumple.

"What are you doing here?! And what are you doing?! You know you aren't welcome here!" I shout at him.

"Nothing at all dearie just checking on an old friend." Rumple answers with a small smile.

"I don't know what you mean maybe the tro- wait you can't mean my sister!?" I gasp in shock.

"Ding ding ding, give the girl a prize!" Rumple laughs while clapping his hands together.

"I know you Rumple, what's your game?" I ask as I sit down in a stray chair.

"Well dearie soon a new person will be here." Rumple begins but then stand by me and whispers something in my ear. " and Elsa's gonna bring this person into the world."

And after that hes gone. I'm left sitting there thinking 'what?'


	16. wedding nerves

**So this planned to be out before now but things came up and i was going through a rough time! we took someone in and he backstabbed my parents, i was depressed for awhile and school has been a pain in the ass! So Merry Christmas! **

Flashback pre-wedding Kristoff P.O.V

I'm extremely nervous, today is my wedding to the most wonderful person in the world. Anna is my everything and I'm happy I get to spend the rest of my life with her. To be honest I'm empressed her sister, the Queen, Elsa is letting me marry her.

I pull the coat on my muscular body and clasp the pale golden buttons. A knock sounds on the wooden door.

"Who is it?" I ask as I turn my body towards the door.

"Its Gerda, her Majesty sent me to make sure you are ready." Gerda answered from the other side of the door.

"I'm ready. I'll be down shortly." I call back before I take a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

"OK, see you soon." Gerda says before she leaves.

Shortly after Gerda left, I opened the door and stepped into the long hallway. I could hear talking behind one of the doors. I smiled it was my beloved Anna and my soon to be sister-in-law Elsa.

" Anna, you look fine." Elsa said with a small chuckle.

"I know! But what if he doesn't like it?!" Anna cried.

"He will trust me!" Elsa replied.

I decided to start walking again in case the door opened.

Anna P.O.V

"Anna you look fine." Elsa chuckled lightly as a rare smile graced her features.

"I know, I'm just really nervous.! That's all!"I replied happily.

Elsa smiled again before she gracefully flicked her wrist and small crystals of ice in the shape of rose appeared on my dress! I smiled and gave her a hug which she returned after a little hesitation.

We heard footsteps fade in and out and then a pair stops in front of the door. Elsa glances at me and catches me looking in the mirror again.

"Anna you look fine!" Elsa says with a small laugh.

" I know but what if he doesn't like it!" I cried.

"He will trust me!" Elsa replies with a look of confidence on her face.

The footsteps faded away again and Elsa told me we would have to leave soon! I can't wait to marry Kristoff, he makes me so happy! And we were both surprised when Elsa allowed us to marry but we didn't question it. We had been dating for about 3 years.


	17. Elsa makes a discovery and Anna as well

**It's been forever since I've had the chance to update! School has just been a huge pain! And I only have 3 days left counting today as well. So I'm planning on getting more chapters updated! Oh and one things flashbacks don't have to happen in chronological order. Different things can trigger certain flashbacks. And I know this is late but for those of you that watch Once Upon a Time a character from the show will appear in this every now and the.**

**A shout out to my new beta who I can't wait to see in a week at camp. Nugget1999. Go check out his stories they are awesome! **

Elsa P.O.V

I wake up the next morning to find out that Anna isn't in the room with me. I decide to pull out my small calendar and I cross off yesterday's date. I happen to glance at it and realize I should have had my cycle last week and I also go back a few months and see I've missed those cycles as well. Three months. I begin to panic which cause a small snow to fall. A knock sounds on my door.

"Who is it?" I call out with a shaky voice.

"Its just Gerda, are you okay?" Gerda asks.

"No, I'm not can you come in please?" I answer after taking a deep breath to try and calm my nerves.

"What's wrong dear?" Gerda asks me as she sits on the bed after making sure she wouldn't sit on my feet.

"I haven't had my cycle in three months." I answer quietly with shame in my voice as tears slip down my checks.

"Oh Elsa." Gerda sighs with sadness in her voice too. "When did you notice?"

"Today, I really haven't thrown up a lot and whenever I did I would just think it was my body trying to readjust to everything." I answer with tears still trailing down my face. "Do you know where Anna is?"

"She went to go see a visitor that I believe you both I remember correctly his name is than that I can tell you no more because it's all I know. Now would you like for me to make some tea that would be good for you and the baby?" Gerda asks.

"Please if you think it would do me any good." I reply. " And can you bring me some paperwork to do? And see when I can get up and move around? Please?"

"Sure dear, I'll see what I can do." Gerda responds before she leaves the room leaving me alone again.

I really hate being alone now. Its because of what Hans did to me and I hate him for it. I can hardly look my sister or anyone for that matter in the eye anymore without feeling shame. Another knock sounds on the door and I jump and quickly clear the evidence of snow.

"Who is it?" I call out while trying to adjust myself.

"Its Anna, can I come back in?" Anna asks in her soft sweet voice.

"Yes, you can."

Anna enters the room and shuts the door behind her. She just stands there before saying something and when she does I'm left speechless. But I'm also thinking what did Rumpelstiltskin tell her.

"Elsa we need to talk."

Anna P.O.V ( shortly after Rumpelstiltskin leaves)

What could he possibly mean about my sister bringing someone into this world? As fair as I know she's a virgin. I pass by some maids that are in charge of doing our bedding, E.X. like making the bed, changing the sheets and so forth. I hear them talking so I stop behind the door.

"None of her sheets have had blood on them for three months except for where her back is." The first maid says.

" So you're saying that the queen is pregnant?" Maid two questions.

"Its a possibility unless -with all the stress- It's caused her cycle to be missed." Maid one answers back quickly.

"Now lets not all jump to conclusions. Whatever the reason I'm sure Queen Elsa has a good excuse for what's going on." A third maid says while scolding the other two.

I move on thinking about the talk I had with Rumpelstiltskin in my sisters study. I have to talk to Elsa to find out what's going on. I come to Elsa's door and stop to think before knocking. Elsa gives the okay to come in after I tell her who I am. I stand by the door before I speak.

"Elsa we need to talk." I say and I notice that Elsa doesn't say anything.

Did just make a big mistake?

Sam P.O.V

I was on that boat for way too long! I'm glad to be off of it! I grab my luggage and make my way to the castle. Hans sent a letter here some time ago on my part without me knowing. It said something about me being a groundskeeper and a guard. So I was to meet someone at the castle's gate to get my job that I was promised. I get there and just stand around.

"Hey you?!" A man shouts which causes me to jump.

"Yes sir?" I answered quickly.

"What are you doing here? You just can't stand here just because the gates are open!" He replies.

"I'm here for a job as a guard." I answer. "And I supposed to meet someone named Kai."

"Very well follow me." The guard says after he thinks for sometime.

He leads me inside the massive castle and into a study.

"Stay here until someone comes to get you." The guard tells me before he leaves me alone in the study.

I take a seat in the red wooden chair. The room is warm and I notice a picture over the fireplace. I know right away that it's not the queens picture so I assume its her parents. The door opens twenty minutes later and a figure walks in.

"I'm Kai, and I'm assuming that you are Samuel and you're here for the guard position?" Kai asks me.

"Yes sir I am." I answer as I tear my gaze away from the portrait.

"Follow me, you'll be guarding the queen whenever her sister isn't with her. There are some things that you need to know: one -don't touch her in any way unless she says to, two- she's been through a lot the past few months so don't ask her anything about what's happened to her and three -don't threaten her family in any way. " Kai tells me as I follow him around the castle.

We stop in front of another door where talking is taking place but we don't knock. Kai tells me this is the queen's room. Before we walk away I notice the talking has stopped and the air has become colder.

Elsa P.O.V

"What do we need to talk about?" I ask when I find my voice.

"Um, about your friend that just paid us a visit!" Anna yells. "The one I told you not to trust!"


End file.
